


Kiss Mark

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	Kiss Mark

Kiss Mark

|原作，游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Christopher Arcrigh（V）/天成快斗；原作时间线后日谈，请根据自身情况选择是否阅读。

*突发；一个标题极为望文生义的超短篇。

 

克里斯在和米歇尔一起帮助托马斯整理粉丝在活动中送的礼物之后，得到了一只润唇膏作为谢礼。

“我不过是在广播的谈话节目里礼貌性的提了一次节目赞助商的护理品牌，最近就不断收到这个牌子的各种护肤品作为礼物。活动上粉丝送的还算少的，直接寄到事务所的更多，根本不可能用完，你就帮忙消化下吧。”他弟把润唇膏抛过来后摆了摆手。

克里斯则把这句话自动翻译成：这下你可以不用花时间再去买了。

翻译结果的生成要追溯到两天前的家庭电影之夜。在电影之夜的休息时间里，克里斯不紧不慢地用平板给购物车添了几个家里近期要补充的洗护用品，付账了以后才发觉自己要的润唇膏没有加入，而手里旧的已经见底了。他当时揉了揉自己的额角，小声抱怨了一句“这回不得不逛街去了”。当时靠在哥身上腿放在弟身上，夹着狗抱枕吃爆米花的托马斯对他哼笑：“原来如此，你爱你的嘴，胜过爱你的腿。”

所以克里斯收下了，然后眯起眼揉他弟弟的头道谢。又果不其然被猫咪抖毛一样的甩开了，伴着“我是在处理多余的礼物，才没在体贴你”的咆哮。

而克里斯回到房间之后，打开包装将新的润唇膏换进随身物品时才发现，这是一只随体温变色的润唇膏。不是纯无色款式的，是不是粉丝送礼物的时候不小心买错了？他继续看了看说明，写着体温越高颜色会越浅。抱着试试看和不要浪费的心态，他打开唇膏然后试涂了一下，并且特意等了几分钟才照镜子。结果让他松了一口气，他的体温恰好处于润唇膏显色为无色的温度范畴内，这说明他的确可以不用去再找时间出门买润唇膏了。

这只润唇膏的质感也很优秀，涂抹开去以后延展性良好，在嘴唇上会形成整齐且规则的边界，很好把控使用效果。

我需要再谢谢托马斯。克里斯想着，决定明天晚上等对方回到家时去做。

 

克里斯早上去研究所的时间有时会比父亲早一点，这往往在前一天晚上有资料跨时区传送到的时候出现。涉及异世界的资料多属于绝密级，研究所内能有资格直接接触的人屈指可数，大多数资料经手人都是菲卡博士为首，拜隆以及克里斯还有快斗所在的实验组成员。所以克里斯会自发性的早到，完成这些额外的接收工作。

而他会在早到的时候经常遇到快斗。最初几次，他还会问问“今天没和阳斗一起吃早餐就来了吗？”之类的话，得到“吃过了，但是没有一起”之类的回答，后来意识到快斗在有意帮他分担这份工作，便也就由快斗去了。

这次也是一样。克里斯刚到实验室脱下了大衣，快斗就推开了门。深秋的风彻底掳走了空气中的湿度，清晨的微冷则让每一次门开阖的气流都泛着凉意。快斗的鼻尖和脸颊都有浅浅的红色，把他的皮肤衬得愈发白皙，甚至在金色的晨光下会给人在发光的错觉。

克里斯和他道早安，在他把围巾和大衣整理好时，克里斯先去启动了数据的接收程序。就在他刚刚按下自动接收按钮时，他背后传来了什么细小的硬物落地声。他回头，看见快斗已经拾起来查看了，出于好奇克里斯也靠近过去一起看。

快斗手里躺着一只润唇膏。而就在快斗打开并转出来试图检查时，膏体从管中纵身一跃——

人类们没能拯救它。而它的离去，还给驭龙使和理论物理研究者之间留下了巨大的尴尬作为遗产——看看吧，拯救世界的勇者们，正以一种前所未有的迷惑目光，凝视着他的死亡，然后眼神转向彼此时一起沉默。

“要不介意的话……我先借给你一下我的？”克里斯发誓，他开口的时候只是看到了快斗发干的嘴唇，以及想缓解下尴尬。他并没觉得快斗一定会答应，毕竟是他自己已经用过的，而快斗又是那么的不会退而求其次的行事风格。

“好啊。那就麻烦你了。”克里斯听到这个回答时，是微微睁大了眼睛的。

“不行吗？”

“没有，我很荣幸。”

 

快斗在向在正常时间到达研究所的他父亲菲卡博士和拜隆先生汇报早起接到的数据。克里斯在一早的插曲后，就突然因为其他实验室的求助而暂时离开了这个房间，直到现在都没回来，连克里斯的润唇膏还躺在快斗的白衣口袋里。

可是，快斗不理解，父亲和拜隆边听他汇报进展，边一脸欲言又止是怎么回事。因为克里斯不在很奇怪吗？还是他的数据处理有问题？但快斗是不会被情绪轻易控制的类型，他面不改色的汇报完毕，之后顿了顿才问，有什么需要调整吗。

菲卡眼神复杂的抿了抿嘴，最后清了清嗓子，才开口说没有。可是说完了又半张着嘴，满脸继续写着欲言又止。

旁边他小孩子面貌的老朋友来回看了看这对试图对对方发射不同意义上的询问电波的父子，最后在接收到老友几次求助的目光后，他也清了清嗓子，转向快斗：“快斗，数据没有问题，但是……你是不是应该先去照一下镜子？”

快斗满脸疑惑的看着亚麻金色头发的小长辈，他对快斗做了个点自己的嘴唇的动作。

他按照拜隆的话去做了。之后克里斯回来时，另外三位已经归位开始工作，而他弄不懂，两位长辈怎么用意味深长的眼神看他，快斗又为什么对着他开始生闷气。

 

到午休时，克里斯才想起润唇膏用过后，现在依旧在快斗那里。面对两个显然打定主意不说发生了什么的长辈，克里斯只有亲自奔赴快斗的私人休息室，毫无准备的直面心情不佳的龙。

让他意外的是，快斗没有拒绝他的靠近。只是拿出口袋里克里斯的润唇膏，举在他眼前：“当着我的面涂给我看，你就知道原因了。”

克里斯不明所以但照做了。接下来的几分钟里，快斗像是猫科狩猎者在筛选大群食草动物中的狩猎对象一样，坐在他旁边盯着他的嘴唇专注的看。

然后什么也没有发生，克里斯的嘴唇只是被膏体变得更柔软水润了而已。

“怎么会这样呢？”快斗皱眉。克里斯不懂他他在说什么，而看着快斗眼神在他的嘴唇和润唇膏上来回移动，一脸难以置信的样子，他突然就理解了——

“快斗，是不是你用这润唇膏的时候变色了？”

快斗惊讶的点头并追问：“但你怎么没有？”

克里斯迎着他的目光就去握住了他的手，而后向惊讶中的快斗解释了，这是变色润唇膏的事情。快斗的身体素质还没完全恢复，体温现在稍低于常人，所以在克里斯身上不显色的润唇膏到了快斗嘴上，伴随着稍低的体温就现出了水红。

“因为快斗的皮肤很白，所以就更加显眼了吧……大概是这样？”

“你说得好轻巧啊。我可是不知情的情况下，被父亲他们整整看了好几分钟的’带妆’效果，还被他们提出来了才知道的。”

克里斯哭笑不得的道歉，并且提出由自己送给快斗一只新的润唇膏作为礼物。快斗挥挥手，表示为了防止克里斯再次带来润唇膏事故，补还是再议吧。

但就在快斗喝完了马克杯里的咖啡之后，发现旁边的克里斯还在看那只肇事唇膏，还在一边看看润唇膏，一边又打量打量他。

“你还有什么想说的吗？关于润唇膏。”

快斗在提问后立刻就后悔了，因为克里斯偏头回答：“我……有点好奇你涂上时的样子。因为没看到，有点遗憾……”

他的语气很柔和真诚，完全不带任何戏谑的意味。看过来时，他的目光里有无法掩盖的细小失落，被他的蓝眼睛和银色睫毛妆点得平生出几分惹人怜爱。

“男人涂有什么好看的……我当时的样子在你看来也一定难看又奇怪的。”

“不会。无论快斗是什么样子，从小到大快斗在我眼里都是可爱的。”克里斯说这句话的时候浅金色的日光把他的蓝眼睛映得仿佛秋日溪水里沉着的蓝宝石。

是会让任何人都禁不住伸出手的美丽色彩。

快斗下意识的点了点头。在看到对方带着惊讶和小雀跃的表情时，年轻的驭龙者一瞬间想扭断几秒前那个自己的脖子。

 

克里斯单手托着快斗的脸，像是作画一般仔细又轻柔的用膏体描绘他的嘴唇。男人的手很温暖，在描绘中停在他脸侧手的手指会不自觉地摩挲他的耳后和耳垂。短短的十几秒，快斗感到自己的眼神无处安放。克里斯的目光与他相碰了一次，他反射性飞速逃开。他的前导师认真又虔诚起来时的眼神他承受不起，那仿佛是塞浦路斯国王在凝视他的少女像一般，会无意识中就令快斗感到烧伤。

快斗知道，他早就知道，早到数年之前。

所以他闭上眼，开口说等到变了色再告诉我。然后借此躲避彼此间的互相凝视。闭上眼睛时，快斗听到细小的气流声在他面前停留，那一定不是房门作祟，他们在开始前就已经落了锁。他也感受到日光，午时的秋日和煦又温暖，透过窗帘缝隙落在皮肤上时因为温热带来微痒。但这一定比对面人的体温舒适百倍，至少它不会在接触中让你在心底泛起层层叠叠的细小无措。

“即使是红唇，你也依旧看上去很……好。”他听见克里斯说。快斗睁眼时，对方正抚摸着他的侧脸，他们面对面互相凝视着，彼此的脸近得能感受到对方呼吸的气流。

“……就这个感想？”快斗看着他，他的心跳在偷偷加速，但不打算退后。

克里斯沉默了。他的手停在他脸侧，不落下也不再动作。

好的，他没有逃走。快斗抿嘴后开口：“身为一个研究者，你不想知道造成如此大色差的变量具体数值吗？”

银发男人顿了一下。快斗微微仰起脸，他感到自己的脸颊已经在微微发热：“你可以来直接测量下温差，用你的嘴唇。”

接下来的四秒，是快斗生命里排进前三名的煎熬又漫长等待。

克里斯的拇指小心地落在了他的唇上，快斗在闭眼前看到克里斯的蓝眼睛被眼睑覆盖。

“你要是现在跟我说要拿温度计测我就直接咬你……”

“我不会，”克里斯打断他，快斗听到他呼吸有些急促，“安静，我想吻你，快斗。”

 

他们接吻。生涩又带着试探意味的接触着，好胜心和渴求的冲动在紧贴的皮肤上推波助澜，把单纯的嘴唇相触变成了牙齿和舌头也一并加入的狂欢。水红的膏体被唾液和缠绵的皮肉蹭开，溢出原本的边界，伴着水声和换气声在彼此脸上绽放成不规则的新花。

快斗跨坐在克里斯身上，手指插进他松软的麻花辫里捧住他的头进行着贪婪的攫取。他的手指在男人细腻的颈侧和耳后皮肤上留下指痕，作为代价和封口费，他用自己的喉舌堵住对方的一切讨价还价。他的腿夹着克里斯的腰，伴随着他将对方推着平躺在沙发上的动作，他的大腿毫不收敛的贴着身下人的身体蹭动。快斗的脊背伸展开，克里斯手臂环绕过来，演奏般抚摸他的肋骨，沿着脊椎又俘虏他的耳和喉结。

分开的时候，快斗将男人的双手扣住手腕压在头两侧。然后低下头去，伴着克里斯低低的惊叫和反射性挣动，在他的锁骨上落下一枚水红吻痕。

看着满脸通红，单手挡着脸喘气又忍不住偷看他的克里斯，快斗红晕和薄汗都未褪的脸上泛起得意的笑。他拿起克里斯的一只手，在他眼前缓慢的分开手指，将自己的手指插入。抓取的小动作在此刻充满侵犯和掌控的意味。

他抬起另一手挑起克里斯散开的一缕银发，放在唇边轻吻。他唇上淡红色的膏体已经彻底晕开，像是野兽进食后留下的浅浅血迹，带着天然的征服味道。他的蓝眼睛自上而下俯视他的猎物，那一缕银发在亲吻中被衔在牙齿间轻咬。

他将那一缕猎物的皮毛放走，之后豹子审视残喘晚餐般伏下身，与克里斯脸对脸，空余的手轻轻握住他的颈项，拇指来回抚摸喉结。

“我改变主意了。你得送我一只新润唇膏，但得让我和你一起去选。”

“不要太得意了……预订我出门，是需要付我订金的。”

“非常荣幸。”

克里斯回握快斗，快斗扬起嘴角低下身体，用唇舌支付。

 

少年唇上的水红伴着随亲吻而上升的体温渐渐消退成无色，而银发男人的发尾因为一个吻而留下了无色颜料。银白色的一缕长发从沙发上落下去，猎物的湿润眼尾被浸入微红。

狩猎者理应用猎物的血和自己的体液，在他的战利品上落下代表征服的符号。

在浅金色的光中，有一枚红色的新鲜标记，正在垂下的银色发尾上缓缓形成。

 

Kiss Mark  
|原作，游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Christopher Arcrigh（V）/天成快斗；原作时间线后日谈，请根据自身情况选择是否阅读。

*突发；一个标题极为望文生义的超短篇。

 

克里斯在和米歇尔一起帮助托马斯整理粉丝在活动中送的礼物之后，得到了一只润唇膏作为谢礼。

“我不过是在广播的谈话节目里礼貌性的提了一次节目赞助商的护理品牌，最近就不断收到这个牌子的各种护肤品作为礼物。活动上粉丝送的还算少的，直接寄到事务所的更多，根本不可能用完，你就帮忙消化下吧。”他弟把润唇膏抛过来后摆了摆手。

克里斯则把这句话自动翻译成：这下你可以不用花时间再去买了。

翻译结果的生成要追溯到两天前的家庭电影之夜。在电影之夜的休息时间里，克里斯不紧不慢地用平板给购物车添了几个家里近期要补充的洗护用品，付账了以后才发觉自己要的润唇膏没有加入，而手里旧的已经见底了。他当时揉了揉自己的额角，小声抱怨了一句“这回不得不逛街去了”。当时靠在哥身上腿放在弟身上，夹着狗抱枕吃爆米花的托马斯对他哼笑：“原来如此，你爱你的嘴，胜过爱你的腿。”

所以克里斯收下了，然后眯起眼揉他弟弟的头道谢。又果不其然被猫咪抖毛一样的甩开了，伴着“我是在处理多余的礼物，才没在体贴你”的咆哮。

而克里斯回到房间之后，打开包装将新的润唇膏换进随身物品时才发现，这是一只随体温变色的润唇膏。不是纯无色款式的，是不是粉丝送礼物的时候不小心买错了？他继续看了看说明，写着体温越高颜色会越浅。抱着试试看和不要浪费的心态，他打开唇膏然后试涂了一下，并且特意等了几分钟才照镜子。结果让他松了一口气，他的体温恰好处于润唇膏显色为无色的温度范畴内，这说明他的确可以不用去再找时间出门买润唇膏了。

这只润唇膏的质感也很优秀，涂抹开去以后延展性良好，在嘴唇上会形成整齐且规则的边界，很好把控使用效果。

我需要再谢谢托马斯。克里斯想着，决定明天晚上等对方回到家时去做。

 

克里斯早上去研究所的时间有时会比父亲早一点，这往往在前一天晚上有资料跨时区传送到的时候出现。涉及异世界的资料多属于绝密级，研究所内能有资格直接接触的人屈指可数，大多数资料经手人都是菲卡博士为首，拜隆以及克里斯还有快斗所在的实验组成员。所以克里斯会自发性的早到，完成这些额外的接收工作。

而他会在早到的时候经常遇到快斗。最初几次，他还会问问“今天没和阳斗一起吃早餐就来了吗？”之类的话，得到“吃过了，但是没有一起”之类的回答，后来意识到快斗在有意帮他分担这份工作，便也就由快斗去了。

这次也是一样。克里斯刚到实验室脱下了大衣，快斗就推开了门。深秋的风彻底掳走了空气中的湿度，清晨的微冷则让每一次门开阖的气流都泛着凉意。快斗的鼻尖和脸颊都有浅浅的红色，把他的皮肤衬得愈发白皙，甚至在金色的晨光下会给人在发光的错觉。

克里斯和他道早安，在他把围巾和大衣整理好时，克里斯先去启动了数据的接收程序。就在他刚刚按下自动接收按钮时，他背后传来了什么细小的硬物落地声。他回头，看见快斗已经拾起来查看了，出于好奇克里斯也靠近过去一起看。

快斗手里躺着一只润唇膏。而就在快斗打开并转出来试图检查时，膏体从管中纵身一跃——

人类们没能拯救它。而它的离去，还给驭龙使和理论物理研究者之间留下了巨大的尴尬作为遗产——看看吧，拯救世界的勇者们，正以一种前所未有的迷惑目光，凝视着他的死亡，然后眼神转向彼此时一起沉默。

“要不介意的话……我先借给你一下我的？”克里斯发誓，他开口的时候只是看到了快斗发干的嘴唇，以及想缓解下尴尬。他并没觉得快斗一定会答应，毕竟是他自己已经用过的，而快斗又是那么的不会退而求其次的行事风格。

“好啊。那就麻烦你了。”克里斯听到这个回答时，是微微睁大了眼睛的。

“不行吗？”

“没有，稍有些意外而已。我很荣幸。”

 

快斗在向在正常时间到达研究所的他父亲菲卡博士和拜隆先生汇报早起接到的数据。克里斯在一早的插曲后，就突然因为其他实验室的求助而暂时离开了这个房间，直到现在都没回来，连克里斯的润唇膏还躺在快斗的白衣口袋里。

可是，快斗不理解，父亲和拜隆边听他汇报进展，边一脸欲言又止是怎么回事。因为克里斯不在很奇怪吗？还是他的数据处理有问题？但快斗是不会被情绪轻易控制的类型，他面不改色的汇报完毕，之后顿了顿才问，有什么需要调整吗。

菲卡眼神复杂的抿了抿嘴，最后清了清嗓子，才开口说没有。可是说完了又半张着嘴，满脸继续写着欲言又止。

旁边他小孩子面貌的老朋友来回看了看这对试图对对方发射不同意义上的询问电波的父子，最后在接收到老友几次求助的目光后，他也清了清嗓子，转向快斗：“快斗，数据没有问题，但是……你是不是应该先去照一下镜子？”

快斗满脸疑惑的看着亚麻金色头发的小长辈，他对快斗做了个点自己的嘴唇的动作。

他按照拜隆的话去做了。之后克里斯回来时，另外三位已经归位开始工作，而他弄不懂，两位长辈怎么用意味深长的眼神看他，快斗又为什么对着他开始生闷气。

 

到午休时，克里斯才想起润唇膏用过后，现在依旧在快斗那里。面对两个显然打定主意不说发生了什么的长辈，克里斯只有亲自奔赴快斗的私人休息室，毫无准备的直面心情不佳的龙。

让他意外的是，快斗没有拒绝他的靠近。只是拿出口袋里克里斯的润唇膏，举在他眼前：“当着我的面涂给我看，你就知道原因了。”

克里斯不明所以但照做了。接下来的几分钟里，快斗像是猫科狩猎者在筛选大群食草动物中的狩猎对象一样，坐在他旁边盯着他的嘴唇专注的看。

然后什么也没有发生，克里斯的嘴唇只是被膏体变得更柔软水润了而已。

“怎么会这样呢？”快斗皱眉。克里斯不懂他他在说什么，而看着快斗眼神在他的嘴唇和润唇膏上来回移动，一脸难以置信的样子，他突然就理解了——

“快斗，是不是你用这润唇膏的时候变色了？”

快斗惊讶的点头并追问：“但你怎么没有？”

克里斯迎着他的目光就去握住了他的手，而后向惊讶中的快斗解释了，这是变色润唇膏的事情。快斗的身体素质还没完全恢复，体温现在稍低于常人，所以在克里斯身上不显色的润唇膏到了快斗嘴上，伴随着稍低的体温就现出了水红。

“因为快斗的皮肤很白，所以就更加显眼了吧……大概是这样？”

“你说得好轻巧啊。我可是不知情的情况下，被父亲他们整整看了好几分钟的’带妆’效果，还被他们提出来了才知道的。”

克里斯哭笑不得的道歉，并且提出由自己送给快斗一只新的润唇膏作为礼物。快斗挥挥手，表示为了防止克里斯再次带来润唇膏事故，补还是再议吧。

但就在快斗喝完了马克杯里的咖啡之后，发现旁边的克里斯还在看那只肇事唇膏，还在一边看看润唇膏，一边又打量打量他。

“你还有什么想说的吗？关于润唇膏。”

快斗在提问后立刻就后悔了，因为克里斯偏头回答：“我……有点好奇你涂上时的样子。因为没看到，有点遗憾……”

他的语气很柔和真诚，完全不带任何戏谑的意味。看过来时，他的目光里有无法掩盖的细小失落，被他的蓝眼睛和银色睫毛妆点得平生出几分惹人怜爱。

“男人涂有什么好看的……我当时的样子在你看来也一定难看又奇怪的。”

“不会。无论快斗是什么样子，从小到大快斗在我眼里都是可爱的。”克里斯说这句话的时候浅金色的日光把他的蓝眼睛映得仿佛秋日溪水里沉着的蓝宝石。

是会让任何人都禁不住伸出手的美丽色彩。

快斗下意识的点了点头。在看到对方带着惊讶和小雀跃的表情时，年轻的驭龙者一瞬间想扭断几秒前那个自己的脖子。

 

克里斯单手托着快斗的脸，像是作画一般仔细又轻柔的用膏体描绘他的嘴唇。男人的手很温暖，在描绘中停在他脸侧手的手指会不自觉地摩挲他的耳后和耳垂。短短的十几秒，快斗感到自己的眼神无处安放。克里斯的目光与他相碰了一次，他反射性飞速逃开。他的前导师认真又虔诚起来时的眼神他承受不起，那仿佛是塞浦路斯国王在凝视他的少女像一般，会无意识中就令快斗感到烧伤。

快斗知道，他早就知道，早到数年之前。

所以他闭上眼，开口说等到变了色再告诉我。然后借此躲避彼此间的互相凝视。闭上眼睛时，快斗听到细小的气流声在他面前停留，那一定不是房门作祟，他们在开始前就已经落了锁。他也感受到日光，午时的秋日和煦又温暖，透过窗帘缝隙落在皮肤上时因为温热带来微痒。但这一定比对面人的体温舒适百倍，至少它不会在接触中让你在心底泛起层层叠叠的细小无措。

“即使是红唇，你也依旧看上去很……好。”他听见克里斯犹豫了一下才说完。快斗睁眼时，对方正抚摸着他的侧脸，他们面对面互相凝视着，彼此的脸近得能感受到对方呼吸的气流。

“……就这个感想？”快斗看着他，他的心跳在偷偷加速，但不打算退后。

克里斯沉默了。他的手停在他脸侧，不落下也不再动作。

好的，他没有逃走。快斗抿嘴后开口：“身为一个研究者，你不想知道造成如此大色差的变量具体数值吗？”

银发男人顿了一下。快斗微微仰起脸，他感到自己的脸颊已经在微微发热：“你可以来直接测量下温差，用你的嘴唇。”

接下来的四秒，是快斗生命里排进前三名的煎熬又漫长等待。

克里斯的拇指小心地落在了他的唇上，快斗在闭眼前看到克里斯的蓝眼睛被眼睑覆盖。

“你要是现在跟我说要拿温度计测我就直接咬你……”快斗感到自己开口的时候，呼吸加快了。

“我不会，”克里斯打断他，快斗听到他呼吸也有些急促，“请安静，我想吻你，快斗。”

 

他们接吻。彼此间生涩又带着试探意味的触碰着，好胜心和渴求的冲动在紧贴的皮肤上推波助澜，把单纯的嘴唇相触变成了牙齿和舌头也一并加入的狂欢。水红的膏体被唾液和缠绵的皮肉蹭开，溢出原本的边界，伴着水声和换气声在彼此脸上绽放成不规则的新花。

快斗跨坐在克里斯身上，手指插进他松软的麻花辫里捧住他的头进行着贪婪的攫取。他的手指在男人细腻的颈侧和耳后皮肤上留下指痕，作为代价和封口费，他用自己的喉舌堵住对方的一切讨价还价。他的腿夹着克里斯的腰，伴随着他将对方推着平躺在沙发上的动作，他的大腿毫不收敛的贴着身下人的身体蹭动。少年的脊背伸展开，任克里斯手臂环绕过来，演奏般抚摸他的肋骨，沿着脊椎爬升后又俘虏他的耳和喉结。

分开的时候，快斗将男人的双手扣住手腕压在头两侧。然后自己低下头去，伴着克里斯低低的惊叫和反射性挣动，在他的锁骨上落下一枚水红吻痕。

之后看着满脸通红，单手挡着脸喘气又忍不住偷看他的克里斯，快斗红晕和薄汗都未褪的脸上泛起得意的笑。他拿起克里斯刚刚挡在脸前的手，在克里斯眼前缓慢的分开指缝，再将自己的手指插入。抓取的小动作在此刻充满侵犯和掌控的意味。

他抬起另一手挑起克里斯散开的一缕银发，放在唇边轻吻。少年唇上淡红色的膏体已经彻底晕开，像是野兽进食后留下的浅浅血迹，带着天然的征服味道。那双蓝眼睛自上而下俯视他的猎物，手中的一缕银发在亲吻中被衔在唇齿间轻咬。

快斗将指间这缕猎物的皮毛放走，之后审视残喘的晚餐的豹子伏下身，与克里斯脸对脸，刚放开银发的手转去轻轻握住他的颈项，拇指来回摩挲喉结。

“我改变主意了。你得送我一只新润唇膏，但得让我和你一起去选。”

“不要太得意了……预订我出门，是需要付我订金的。”

“非常荣幸，乐意之至。”

克里斯回握快斗，快斗扬起嘴角低下身体，用唇舌支付。

 

少年唇上的水红伴着随亲吻而上升的体温渐渐消退成无色，而银发男人的发尾因为刚刚的一吻而留下了无色颜料。一缕银白色从沙发上落下去时，平躺着的猎物那湿润眼尾正被唇齿缠绵时的热意浸入微红。

狩猎者理应用猎物的血和自己的体液，在他的战利品上落下代表征服的符号。

在浅金色的光中，有一枚红色的新鲜标记，正在垂下的银色发尾上缓缓成形。

-END-


End file.
